Sharpay's downfall
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: TxG "His heart already belonged to Gabriella. I didnt like that so I desided to destroy her, but what I didnt think then was that the moment I destroyed her that it had also destroyed Troy and NO one deserved what i did to her. No one." Some Sharpay P.O.V


**Okay I got this idea while reading a oneshot from Vfanforlife called You came Back. Very touching oneshot, i cried the whole time. GO CHECK IT OUT!:) It ends as a happy ending though.**

**A/N: Disclaimer.**

* * *

Sharpay's P.O.V.

I watched as I saw the brunette lay on the floor, and the blue eyed boy who used to belong to me cry next to her. I knew that everything I had said to Troy was a lie. The part where Gabriella wanted him for experience, the part where I told him that she cheated on him,and the part where I told him that she didnt love him. That's when he broke, and where I stepped in. I knew deep down that no matter what he wont love me, but if i cant have him then nobody can, but that doesnt work out. Why you ask? Because his heart already belongs to _Gabriella._ The girl who entered East High and mangaed to steal my guy, my spotlight, and the rest of East High's heart. She was the _new _queen, and I didnt like that, so I desided to destroy her, but what I didnt think then was that the moment I destroyed her that it had also destroyed Troy and secretly...me. No one deserved what i did to her. No one.

**FLASHBACK**

I sat in the classroom as I saw Troy flirt with _her, _and lean in to kiss her. My blood rushed at the sight and felt my dinner from last night come up, but I managed to keep it cool, and acted like nothing was wrong. But deep inside my head, it was running. Running with plans on how to destroy her, and it finally clicked. All i had to do was get Troy to break up with her, and I knew the perfect way how. I turned to Ryan with a smirk on my face to which he immediately recognized and explained him the plan, to which he, relcutantly, agreed. Actually he didnt really agree it was more like a forced choice. I stood up as the bell rang to get my plan working and walked in the computer lab.

I watched as I saw the geek working for me, doing my job, finishing step one of my plan. I gave him a signature on his book and walked out, smirking happily.

Throughout the whole day I tried to get Troy alone, but _she _was always with him. It was finally right after basketball practice that I got him alone. I shoved the picture in his face to which his eyes widened to, and started talking to him

"Troy, she was cheating on you. Like she is right here, look at her kissing the boy like there is no tomorrow."

I saw his eyes turned a dark blue color, and a flash of guilt was probably shown in my eyes but he never saw it as I saw him run out the door, slamming the door. I flinched as a I saw I side of Troy that I had never seen, and I knew deep inside that I should've stopped then, but I didn't. **Strike one.**

The next day I saw Gabriella walk in with blood-shot eyes and messed up hair, and dark clothing. I smiled happily until I saw Troy staring at her, worry in his eyes. I knew what would happen if I didn't do anything so I walked up to him and put my lips on his.

At first I saw that he was about to push me off, but I guess it registered to him about what I told him what she did and he started kissing back. I was overjoyed that my plan worked, but he stoped responding when she ran off in tears, and I looked at his dark eyes with a smirk on my face. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer as their so called 'gang' came by. They looked at Troy dissaprovingly until he pulled out the picture, the picture **I** made, and inside i was laughing at their stupidness.

Months had passed by since I got everything I had before _she _came, I was happy. EVERYBODY believed me, the jocks, the drama queens, the losers, the skater boys and even the geeks and EVERYBODY hated her. I was finally happy. That is until that fateful day came.

It was a Wednesday. I remembered that day clearly, I know it was 5th period and only I had gotten up to go to the restroom. The hallways were empty, there were no ditchers, no free period, it was quiet. Everything except the sobs of a girl, curious, I walked into the bathroom where now i could hear the sobs clearly. I recognized them to be the sobs of the girl who had everything for just a little bit, it belonged to _her. _

I walked more into the restroom and inwardly gasped at the sight. There was Ms.Perfect/Gabriella sitting on the floor with a pool of blood, coming from her wrist. She looked up at me with a blank face, and i could see the pain. She showed no expression as i watched her clean up the blood, and bandage her wrist and walk out. I ran out of the bathroom forgetting why I was in there the first place and walked back into the classroom with a fake smile on my face and acted like nothing was wrong. **Strike Two**

Then that day came. The day everything came out. The day everyone found out the truth. It was second period, a free period for only a few classes. I walked the hallway in pride because i heard rumors that Troy was planning on giving _me _his class ring. I was overjoyed, that is until I saw it. I saw the boy run, I recognized him right away. The wrestling captain. The player who hurt girls, and when I saw the girl on the floor, that's when **I** broke.

There she was, Gabriella Montez on the floor bloodied up. I knew she was raped for the rips on her clothes, and the scars on her face. I ran to her and took off my jacket to put it on her. The blood soaked into my new Chanel jacket right away. But i didnt care. It was then that it hit me. The girl did nothing wrong. It was just fate, to put her and my guy together, it was fate that decided that she get the role in the play, but it was not fate that decided to give her this nightmare. It wasnt anyone else's fault. It was mine. The guilt finally settled, and I started crying. I ran to the nearest classroom which happened to be Troy's and cried. Troy came over to me right away, but i pushed him off. He looked around and froze as he saw the love of his life on the floor, with blood everywhere. His eyes became darker than it usually was and the color drained from his face. He ran to her and brought her up in his arms.

By then many people had gathered the scene. Her old friends looked at her with tears and guilt in their eyes, but it was Troy that was affected the most. He was sobbing hysterically and i felt tears gather into my eyes, as I watched the the already down Gabriella Montez and the downfall of Troy Bolton.

**END FLASHBACK.**

Still Sharpay's P.O.V.

I watched as the first person break down. . The joker, the one who never cried, Chad Danforth. Everyone knew that he counted her as a sister and to see his sister on the floor covered in blood broke him. He joined Troy and as they sat on the floor sobbing, then the ambulance was heard and everything was a blur. Then i couldnt take it. I looked around the crying people and i did the last thing I expected to do. I screamed.

"I WAS LYING!" Everyone turned to me, surprised at the sudden outburst, and I could hear one voice ask what i had lied about. I turned to the person and cried.

"I LIED! SHE NEVER CHEATED ON TROY! SHE NEVER TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HIM! BUT MOST OF ALL, SHE LOVED HIM, SHE LOVED HIM ALL THE TIME!" Troy who was walking out the door paused and turned around. He looked at me, not with anger, but with sorrow and guilt and whispered quietly.

"You mean, the wh-whole ti-time sh-she wa-was su-suff-suffering I ig-ignored her an-and to-tormented he-her." I put my head down in shame, and nodded. The gang looked at me, in anger, but what surprised me was when Troy stopped and didnt do anything, he just stood there before turning around and going in the ambulance.

The gang froze, confused, as the rest of East High was but by then I was out. I was out of the place and ran into my car and followed the ambulance.

NO P.O.V.

The gang not including Sharpay ran into the desk and asked for Gabriella Montez.

"She's in ICU, but you can wait at the waiting room for her." The gang nodded and ran to the ICU waiting room where Troy sat with his hands in his hands.

They waited. They waited for hours until a doctor came out with a clipboard and called out.

"Anyone for Gabriella Montez?" The gang looked up at the doctor who had a smile on his face.

"We stopped the internal bleeding, cleaned and bandaged her scars, and she's awake, and if you want may go into see her. But only two at a time please." The gang nodded and thanked him as he walked out.

The first two people to go in was Troy and Chad.

They came out with tears and a small smile in each of their faces. Then two by two the whole gang visited her.

That night, Gabriella layed down in her hospital bed, staring blankly until she heard the door open. She looked up to see the one person she least expected to see, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay looked up, expecting a frown or anger or anything bad, but what she saw was a smile. Sharpay looked at her confused, and Gabriella motioned her to come closer. Sharpay came closer and sat down in the chair where she burst into tears.

"Gabriella, I-Im so so-sorry!" Gabriella sadly smiled at the blonde before replying in a quiet voice.

"Its okay Sharpay." Sharpay looked up surprised as Gabriella continued.

"If you werent sorry you wouldnt be here right now, if you werent sorry then my friends woudnt have talked to me." Sharpay smiled and reached down to hug Gabriella which caused her by surprise. The girls embraced as a silent conversation was shared. Showing Sharpay's guilt and Gabriella's reassurance.

Troy stared from outside the door at the two people, one being his ex-girlfriend who was apologizing to his new girlfriend/ the love of his life and gave a small smile, knowing that maybe, just maybe, a new Sharpay was born.

* * *

**Ahh. Sooo sorry for the sucky ending. But please review. I took my time on this;).**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
